


Sweet Dreams

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dreams, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: What a wonderful, terrible feeling to love someone and not be able to help them.





	Sweet Dreams

He was in the midst of some faraway dream.

The world was larger –no, Kakashi was smaller. A kid again.

Obito and Rin were resting on Kushina’s lap under a tree, and Minato was sitting next to her, blushing and reading through one of Jiraiya’s books. A very boisterous Duy and a very awkward Sakumo were bragging about who had the most amazing son in the world.

Someone suddenly hugged from behind, pressing against his back with all their tiny strength.

“Ka-kashi!”

Guy.

Guy, and his weird way of enunciating Kakashi’s simple name, and his infectious laughter that was even making Kakashi laugh now, too.

The warmth from that embrace spread throughout his entire body, calming him and making him smile. A happy scene. He was afloat in that light feeling, surrendering to its utter peace and tranquility.

Kakashi stirred and opened his eyes, surprised that Guy’s very close face was the first thing he saw back in the real world. He remembered falling asleep. And he remembered Guy’s obnoxious voice counting at the time –so he was training, probably. He wasn’t sure when he had finally turned in. After a hundred more pushups? A thousand? Knowing him, Guy definitely stayed up much later than he should have, practically destroying himself in the name of youth.

For a minute, Kakashi wondered why Guy had chosen to sleep next to him.

Then he remembered – _oh_ , this was Guy’s room and Guy’s bed, Kakashi was the one who crashed in after his mission, out of the howling wind and storm. That was probably why these sheets smelled fresh. Guy must have had to change them while Kakashi was asleep.

Maybe it had just been from the rainwater. He _hoped_ he hadn’t soaked his best friend’s bed with someone else’s blood. Kakashi shook himself awake and sat up, chiding himself this entire ordeal.

Even after his hardest missions these days, Kakashi was used to making it back to his apartment and collapsing into a dead sleep on his kitchen floor, either too exhausted to dream at all or made more exhausted by his recurring nightmares. He couldn’t remember what drove him to tap on Guy’s window and fall into his bed instead.

Sentiment, he supposed.

Kakashi sighed.

“Maa... When did you finally turn in?” Guy didn't even stir. Kakashi knew he had been asleep for a few hours at most, so Guy couldn’t have been asleep for very long either. He glanced back at the window, seeing the overcast rainclouds still hanging over them. “The rain’s slowing down. I can leave soon,” he continued in a whisper, turning back to him and brushing hair out of Guy’s face. “…It’s weird seeing you be quiet, Guy. It’s _unnatural_. Seeing Konoha’s Noble Green Beast be so calm almost makes me feel at ease for once, too," he confessed. Kakashi lazily traced his right index finger along Guy’s neck and chin, waiting for the man to flinch or wake up. He didn’t even move.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. “Hey, you’re not pretending, are you?”

His chakra pattern certainly suggested that he wasn’t alert right now. His breathing and his pulse were both at rest, too. This wasn’t how he slept out in the field or during a mission; he seemed like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“You’re growing a mustache.” If Guy was just faking it and could hear him, he’d react to that –Guy had been trying and failing to grow a mustache like his father’s for years now.

Still, nothing.

“Lord Third is calling for you.”

Nothing.

“Tsunade and Shizune returned to the village.”

Nothing.

“Your jumpsuit looks stupid,” he tried, the ultimate test. Even that failed to get a reaction out of Guy. He really was knocked out. He must have just gotten back from a mission himself, then. His stamina was usually impressive, so it was unusual to see Guy this exhausted.

“Good. Don’t wake up yet.” Maybe Kakashi could actually speak if no one was listening. He carefully wrapped his arms around the sleeping jonin, pulling him closer and leaning his head against his chest. “Guy, I think I may be falling in love with you.”

If Guy was going to react to anything, it would be that admission. Kakashi felt a wave of relief was over him when Guy still didn’t stir.

“Well. I made it back from another ANBU mission. I shouldn’t have come here after a mission like that.” Kakashi couldn’t say more than that out loud whether Guy could hear him or not. Their missions were highly classified. So, Kakashi just sighed. “They’re the only missions I’m suited for. I have the darkness for it. If doing that will help the village. But I have to wonder, how far does that darkness go? Is that really all I have anymore? I used to have some light in me. You wouldn’t have bothered with someone like me otherwise, would you? You’re not stupid.”

Outside, he could hear the rain stopping, the gentle sound of the raindrops dripping growing faint. His gaze lingered on the falling rain for a moment before he turned his attention back to Guy. “Guess you wouldn’t understand. Konoha’s green beast is anything but a monster.” He smiled and ran his hand through Guy’s hair.

“Hey, Guy, can you hear my ‘heartbeat’? Do I even have a heart anymore?” he asked sardonically, a wry smirk under his mask. He didn’t want an answer. He didn’t want to have to explain to Guy everything he’d done that made him feel like he had to ask a question like that in the first place. He didn’t want to think about anything. He was only talking to himself, but he’d still rather change the subject.

“…You know, Guy, that was the first time in as long as I can remember that I haven’t had a nightmare about them. Maybe it’s because you rubbed off on me?” Kakashi mused aloud. He took a deep breath, closing his eye as he let his mind relax again. “Well. I’m freeloading here for a few more hours. Your place is warmer than mine, and I was out in the rain. You still owe me a favor, anyway.”

It’d be nice to get back to his happy dreams. Dreams that weren’t drenched in darkness. Dreams where the people precious to him were still smiling with joy.

Even if they were dreams that disappeared the second Kakashi opened his eyes. It was nice while it lasted, playing pretend like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kakashi was long gone by the time Guy woke up.


End file.
